What are you on Earth?
by RiaChi
Summary: Pudding randomness
1. Wai

What are you on earth?  
  
  
It was a nice and sunny day and Toshiya and Towa were on their way to the mall to buy new  
lingerie  
"Totchi Totchi!!" Towa cried." Let's go to Freddie's!!!" He jumped on Toshiya's arm.  
"NO! NO!!!"Toshiya pouts,"We have to go to Persians first! They have the best thong's there!"  
Towa complained,"Ugh! But they never have my size there! That's not fair! Why do you have to  
be sooo much skinnier than me?"   
Toshiya sighed and finally gave into Towa's whimpering.   
"But as long we go to that Chinese restaurant first! Because they have yummy pudding and" he  
snickered," hot waiters!"  
"But I hate pudding! It will make me even fatter! And you're not supposed to find anyone  
attractive but ME!!" Towa cried.  
"You're not fat!" Toshiya replied poking him.  
When he did so, the boy made a weird noise like a rubber chew toy.  
Toshiya, shocked by the noise, tripped over a plant behind him.  
"Toshiya, Toshiya!! Are you all right?" Towa knelt beside him.  
Toshiya had hit his head (on a palm tree) and was unconscious. Towa looked at the palm tree  
suspiciously.   
"Where did you come from? And HOW DARE YOU! Knock out my Totchi!!"  
Towa then knocked the palm tree over and discovered it was made of pudding. Suddenly a puff of  
smoke appeared before him and poof a strange man with white hair and a trench coat appeared.   
"I.."He said in a monotone voice,"I am The Yuki of the Prastic Parm Tree. I am here to grant you  
three wrishes."  
Towa just stared at him for a minute, blinking.  
"Um"he finally said thinking that The Yuki couldn't speak good English, "What for you comes to  
this place?"   
The Yuki replied,"Have you seen Bed knobs and Broomsticks?"  
"Yes ,that is a favorite of mine. Why for you be asking? "Towa asked.  
  
~~~weeee~~~  
  
Toshiya opened his eyes and looked around the room.  
"Who are you on earth?" He asked Towa sitting nearby.  
"You have been in a coma for three years!" Towa jumped on him, "And you haven't aged at all!  
You are still as skinny! Besides the abnormally large amounts of pudding they have been feeding  
you."  
"Who are you again?" He asked the unfamiliar man.  
  
Just then -drum roll- a tall, ex-member of X-Japan walked in with a needle and some medication.   
"Oh! Toshiya-chan, you've awaken from your slumber. The old Sleeping Beauty thing didn't  
work." He winked. "I do not believe we have formally met yet. I AM Yoshiki."  
Toshiya stared at the man and asked." Are you my wife?"  
"Here,"Yoshiki walked over to his bed,"Take this medication, it will make u feel better."   
"What are you doing with your eye?" Toshiya questioned.  
Yoshiki looked at him and stuck the pills in his mouth. "Swallow damn it!"  
He swallows the pills.  
"Now answer"he demanded," are you my wife?"  
Yoshiki smiled, "I can be if you want me to be. he he"  
  
Towa blinks, wondering what's going on between the two, and slowly removed himself from  
Toshiya.  
A weird feeling came over Toshiya and he leaped out of the bed and jumped on Yoshiki.   
"FOREVER AWAY FROM HERE!!!" He screamed.  
Suddenly, the phone rings. Towa picked up the phone.   
"Good day sir, would you be interested in purchasing a burial plot?" a strange lady asked him.  
"What the fuck! Totchi's not dead!!!!" He screamed and hung up the phone.  
  
Yoshiki stared into the boy's eyes. "Your eyes are the color of my favorite pudding.  
"Oh..Yoshiki"  
"Oh Toshiya"  
"Oh God!"Towa replied.  
-end chapter 1- 


	2. weeee

-chapter 2-  
  
Dr.O-Jiro comes running in.  
"Yoshiki!!! How could you! I am leaving you for nurse Lululu!"  
He then runs out the door never to be seen again.(Note-Nurse Lululu does not exist).  
  
The three stared at the door for a minute.  
"Oh well, "Yoshiki said, "he was fat anyways."  
Towa then burst into a fit of tears. And muttered things about being fat himself. Meanwhile,  
Yoshiki and Toshiya were attempting things I can not mention so this will be PG-13 (a.k.a-hot  
passionate sex).  
Towa became incredibly horny and tried to join in.  
"Towa um.. what are you doing?" Toshiya questioned.  
Towa's inner monkey popped on his shoulder and advised him.  
"Give him a week to decide who he wants to be with forever"  
The inner monkey disappeared and Towa nodded to himself.  
  
"Toshiya!" Towa stammered, "I-I'm leaving you."  
He stared down at his feet and a tear rolled down his face.  
"If you are going to be like this I am leaving. I have sat here day after day for three years and you  
are betraying me like this. I am leaving you for a week so you can decide who you rather be with  
while I watch my Queer as Folk marathon."  
"But..but we we're going to watch that together! And (insert words here) at the same time!"  
(note-before Yoshiki came, Towa and Toshiya talked about watching it).  
  
-to be continued- 


End file.
